Edge of Space
=Details= The edge of space is the boundary line of the observable universe that the Glyos System rides along the border of. Crossing the border would bring someone from another universe into the Glyos time stream and vice versa.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/04/crossover-conceptual-designs-infection.html Secretly it can be viewed at any time online.http://onelldesign.com/edgeofspace/ =Story= Alternate Pheydens "Owing to his ability to travel through the Edge of Space and phase throughout time, Pheyden has actually split into many versions of himself. He exists simultaneously in many different realities and sometimes even works with these alternate versions of himself if the need should arise. Each Pheyden has his own personality, but still follows the code of keeping infinity in order. Scar Pheyden was called to Eidrallis to assist the first Pheyden in containing a viral outbreak that was driving the Eidrallim to destroy one another. Having phased from a reality that was harsh and chaotic, Scar Pheyden was a natural choice for dealing with the suddenly violent climate of planet Eidrallis. Mounting a Claw Crawler, he readies for an inevitable clash with the normally peaceful Eidrallim."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/alternate-pheydens.html Crossover: Infection 2.0 and Kabuto Mushi "One of the main things I wanted to expand on as we progressed was the storyline that involved the Infection Forces pursuing the Beetorian Corps through the Edge of Space, bringing all of Marty's characters into the Glyos System's time stream. I personally liked imagining how the Infection cast would adapt to their new surroundings, and how Kabuto Mushi and his Beetorian Corps would do with some Traveler DNA upgrades. Their spaceships were also designed, giving an idea of what they might look like flying around our familiar system."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/04/crossover-conceptual-designs-infection.html Alternate Reality "After suffering intense damage in pursuit of a rogue Traveler, Pheyden found himself drifting near the Edge of Space. Unable to generate enough energy to warp to safety, he started to fade into the dreaded Edge. Suddenly, from within this nebulous zone, a strange alien, Xodiac, appeared. He offered to save Pheyden in exchange for the Secrets of Glyaxian Technology. Left with no other choice for survival, Pheyden agreed to Xodiac's cosmic deal. Now, many cycles later in a time of widespread conflict, Xodiac returns to the Glyos System, summoned by his bond to Pheyden and his old alliance with Glyaxia Command...."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/08/alternate-reality.html The Granthans "Long ago, The Granthans escaped from a dark empire somewhere beyond the Edge of Space, creating a new home in the Glyos System and eventually settling on a lonely planet they named Granthan, in honor of their new found independence."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html Lost Projects: Noboto "In Rechlen and Aves, Noboto is a prototype Sincroid that is dispatched by the Lost Sincroid Army to find a way through the Edge of Space - with the hope of locating their missing leader, Exellis. The RA version of Noboto sets out on this mission piloting a special Sarvonic Gendrone (Gobon), which helps regulate Noboto's unstable prototype body. Due to his ability to manifest something called the "Phanost Effect", Noboto is able to reach into the Edge of Space, but only through a tethered phantom version of himself. Believe it or not this weirdness was all laid out back in 2004!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-noboto.html Through The Citadel "The bold, the brave and the broken. Such are those doomed to travel through the endless dungeons of the Black Citadel Dreadvalken. But what secret world spawned this dark keep? Where and when did the Dreadvalken come from? The answers lurk even beyond the Edge of Space ...in a place called Glyosar."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/07/through-citadel.html =References= Category:Stellar System